The Witches
by GoddessBlessed
Summary: "We should cast a spell!" Bella Swan never thought it would be those words that would change her life, but during a sleepover with her two best friends, Leah and Angela, they cast a spell to give them powers without realising that it would work. With lives already filled with Vampires and Shapeshifters, how are these girls going to handle becoming Witches? And having soulmates?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay so first off you have to know that I have changed some things. Bella never became good friends with Jacob when Edward left, in my fic Bella met Leah a few months after he left and sharing stories of their heartbreak they became fast friends, mainly by getting stone cold drunk and cursing out their exes. Leah became a wolf a month or so after she became friends with Bella, around February time after she saw Sam and Emily together on Valentine's day being all lovey-dovey. She phased in the woods on her own, Embry, Jacob and Quil had already phased as well as the others, but Seth hadn't and hasn't at the beginning of this fic. Harry Clearwater isn't dead, Edward was just stupid and didn't call for confirmation of Bella's death before running off on his suicide mission. The Cullen's came back like normal and Edward is his controlling self. Bella never met all the other wolves, her and Leah's friendship stayed away from the pack since Leah spends as little time with them as possible although Bella still figured out that Leah and the rest are Shapeshifters. **

**If you are an Edward fan, you really won't like this fic. If you are a fan of witches and don't really give a shit about Edward, read on my friends, read on.**

**Any questions feel free to review or PM me.**

Chapter 1

"Oh come on Leah, don't be such a bitch!" I say as I beg my best friend, who, at my words, turns around and gives me one of her meanest glares, which in all honesty, doesn't even bother me anymore.

"I'm not being a bitch I just don't want to hang out with some pale face human from Forks." I glare right back at her because she just described me.

"Seriously, you just described me more than Angela since Ange isn't even pale. Come on Leah, I know you're going nuts hanging out with just the pack all the time, and Angela has to be the nicest, sweetest person in the world, plus she recently went through a pretty bad break up and she needs this as much as you do, I think you could really like her, just give her a chance." Leah huffs because we both know I'm right, but she's still intent on fighting this.

"Who said I even want to hang out with you Swan? You ditched me the second the leaches came back, I have seen you literally once since you got back from Italy, once in two months Swan and I'm meant to be your best friend, what the fuck is that about?" She asks, crossing her arms tightly over her chest and turning her face away from me to glare out into the forest. And I feel so guilty because I can hear the pain in her voice and see the hurt and anger in her eyes and most of all because she's right. I did ditch her once the Cullen's came back, but not because I wanted to.

"Leah I am so sorry about that, I have wanted to see you all the time, I've been trying to see you but they've been keeping me so busy and I didn't know how to get away and Edwards been saying that your too dangerous, and I know that's bullshit but he has the ways and means to keep me away from you, but this is my chance to make it up to you and I really, really, really want to. Please, Leah, I've missed you so much." I feel like a babbling idiot and it's taking all of my emotional willpower to not become a blubbering idiot; I feel like I'm about to cry.

"Why don't you just have your leaches over?" She asks, her tone cold and biting.

"Because I'm damn well sick of them and I don't want to see them I want to see you." I tell her and her entire demeanour changes. She uncrosses her arms and grins at me, pulling me into a hug, which she pulls away from quickly since she's not much of a hugger.

"That's all I wanted to hear, let me just go pack a bag." I jump up and down and squeal in a very un-me like way and follow Leah into her house. The only way I'd even been able to get out to La Push is by coming along with my dad at the very last minute so then Alice couldn't see me do it and Edward couldn't stop me, like he'd been doing a lot lately when I'd wanted to visit Leah.

"Hey Bella, long time no see, I was starting to think you'd gotten bored of us." Leah's little brother, Seth greets me with a massive smile on his face. I'm shocked to see that he's grown at least three inches in the last few months and put on an impressive amount of muscle.

"Hey Seth, I could never get bored of you, just been rushed off my feet is all, how've you been?" I ask him and his grin gets even wider.

"I've been good, I had a growth spurt, can you tell?" He asks and I grin at him with a nod.

"Are you kidding? Of course I can tell, you've got to be what 5'11 by now, you're just barely smaller than Leah now."

"I know, it's great, there's no one else in my year at school that's as tall as me now, it's awesome." Leah comes bounding downstairs with a duffle bag over her shoulder as Seth's chest puffs out with pride.

"Okay, I'm ready let's go." Leah says and Seth's face falls.

"You're going already?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm staying at Bella's tonight while Charlie's fishing with Dad and Billy."

"And we have to get back there before Angela turns up." Leah shouts goodbye to her mum and then leads the way out the door. "I promise I'll be around more Seth." I say, give him a quick hug and then follow Leah out the door.

"I'm holding you to that Bella." Seth shouts after us, then waves from their front door as we climb in Leah's car and she drives us off the reservation and into Forks.

"You're just lucky I have the night off patrol, you know that Swan?" Leah says as she pushes her car to its absolute limit, speeding her way to my house.

"Yeah, I know." I say then close my eyes for the rest of the trip since I know from previous experience that, no matter how many times I ask her, she won't slow down how fast she's going and there's no way I could watch all the trees blur past the car without vomiting.

Thanks to Leah's ridiculous speeding we're back at my house in no time and we get straight to setting up the living room with mattresses, blankets, pillows, lots of junk food and DVD's and such. Within half an hour of us being back at my house there's a knock on the front door and I rush to answer it with a big smile on my face. Expecting to see Angela on the other side of the door my smile falls away when I open it only to find Edward glaring at me from the porch.

"What the hell is that dog doing here Bella?" Edward demands and Leah comes around the corner from the kitchen growling.

"Don't call her that Edward she's my best friend, the better question is what are you doing here? You knew I was busy tonight and you know you're not supposed to come to the house without Charlie here." Edward very clearly ignored most of what I say as he glares right back at Leah.

"Alice is your best friend." He tells me, as if it's his decision who I like and trust more.

"No she's not Edward, Leah and Angela are the only best friends I have, not that that's actually any of your business, you're my boyfriend not my master for crying out loud now you have to leave." I tell him and he turns his glare to me. And then the glare suddenly falls off his face and he's giving me that lovely crooked smile I love.

"I was coming over here to spend the night with you since your father isn't here to stop me from coming in, you can always change your plans Bella." His honey sweet voice is like magic to my ears and as I stare into his eyes I start to think that it would be okay for me to change my plans, I can always hang out with Leah and Angela another time, Edward and I should spend this time together. I am literally seconds away from asking Leah to leave when she scoffs from behind me. Edward glances up, glaring ferociously at her. I decide I want my girls night, I'd spent all my time with Edward since he got back, I wanted some time with my other friends, so I steel my resolve and when he looks back down at me I know he can see what I've decided.

"I want to spend time with my friends Edward, we can't spend every moment together, so please, leave."

"But Love-" He starts in that smooth voice but I put my hand up before he can continue.

"No Edward, please just go, I'll talk to you some time tomorrow." His face falls into a calm mask and he takes a step back.

"If that's what you want Bella, I will see you tomorrow." And he walks back to his car.

"Talk!" I shout after him. "We will _talk_ tomorrow!" He turns around, gives me a very slight nod, then climbs in his Volvo and leaves.

Uch, that stupid Volvo.

Anywhoo…

"What a douche." Leah says after a moment of silence and I laugh, because, she's kinda right.

"Yeah." I say and she gives me this stunned look because I've never said bad things about Edward before except when I'm drunk and I'm clearly not drunk right now. "What?" I ask once her staring starts to creep me out a little.

"You agree that your creepy vampire boyfriend is a douche?" She asks and I nod.

"Yeah, well, he was being a bit of a douche just then."

"A bit?" Leah questions and as I roll my eyes there's another knock on the door. "That better not be another leach." Leah says and then walks back into the kitchen to make a sandwich as I open the door.

"Hey Ange." I greet my other best friend and pull her into the house to give her a hug, as relieved as Leah that it wasn't another vampire.

"Hey Bella, I brought over some snacks." We pull away from the hug and she brandishes a plastic bag with a bucket load of chocolate and candy and Doritos.

"Awesome thanks Ange, come meet Leah." I pull Angela into the living room with me and grab her bags, dumping them onto the couch next to where Leah is lounging with her sandwich.

"It's nice to meet you Leah." Angela says. Leah gives her a long, hard look.

"Bella told me you just went through a bad break-up." When Ange nods Leah continues. "What happened?"

"He cheated on me with a girl that was supposed to be one of my best friends."

"What did you do about it?" Leah asks.

"I punched her in the face and kicked him in the balls." Angela answers and I can't help but grin because, even though violence is so not-Angela, I absolutely loved it when she did that. Leah gives Angela a slow smile then stands up.

"I think we're going to get along just fine Angela." Leah says which makes me squeal just a little tiny bit, which also earns me an eye roll from Leah.

"I knew it." I say then, to avoid awkwardness I change the subject. "So, Chinese or pizza?" I ask them. Once we agree on what we want to eat (three 16 inch pizzas all with different toppings and all toppings that Leah likes so she can eat as much as she wants, that wolf metabolism, I'm telling you), we put on our pj's, crack open a bottle of vodka, put on a film and start our night.

Four hours, three pizzas, two bottles of vodka and a hell of a lot of chocolate and Doritos later and we're all very happy. Angela and Leah are getting on fantastically and since Leah's drank most of the vodka Ange and I aren't all that drunk and Leah is actually feeling a little bit tipsy.

We quit watching films after a chick flick and a comedy and for the last hour have been watching a TV show that it turns out, is a favourite of all of ours.

Charmed.

If you haven't heard of it, it's about three sisters that are witches and fight demons and shit while trying to lead normal lives. It's awesome, you should definitely watch it. That was how I had the best idea of my lifetime, well, at least that's what I thought it was at the time.

"We should cast a spell." I say to them after we're all done comparing things we hate about one of the original main characters.

"That's a brilliant idea." Ange says grinning as Leah says;

"That's a stupid idea."

"It will be awesome Lee, we can write it ourselves and then light some candles and say it." Leah gives me a sceptical look, like I'm some kind of idiot, which, I might be.

"We can say a spell like in the first episode of Charmed to give us powers. It'll never work but it'll be a laugh." Angela says and we both give Leah puppy dog eyes and pleading smiles because, we both really want to do this.

"Please Lee, it'll be no fun without you." I say and Leah sighs.

"Fine." She says and Ange and I hug her while squealing. "But no more of that damn squealing."

"Okay, I'll get what we need." I say. I jump up and run to my room to get some tea light candles, a lighter and a pen and paper while Leah and Ange brainstorm about the spell. I can only find three tea lights but it's one each so it's enough. I run back down stairs, tripping over myself a few times in my partially drunken and just general clumsy state but I make it back to the girls all in one piece. I sit back down on the mattresses and dump everything I collected in the middle of our triangle and Leah grabs the pen and paper.

"Okay so Ange has apparently watched Charmed way too much and she thinks we should start with the lines, 'hear these words, hear our cry'. What do you think?" Leah says, all the while writing those two lines down. I think about them for a second and then mutter them out loud.

"Hear these words, hear our cry." As I say them aloud the next line pops into my head. "Spirits from the Quileute tribe. Does that fit?" I ask and Ange grins at me.

"Yeah, it sounds good and it honours Leah." Leah grimaces but writes it down. Angela seems to be mulling it over for a moment and then she grins. "The next lines have to state what we want so how about, plain and simple, 'give us powers, bless us three', we'd just need one more line to finish it off." I grin back at her and Leah writes it down.

"What do you think of the last line being 'bless us for eternity'?" Leah asks and I nod enthusiastically.

"It rhymes just right." I say and Ange giggles.

"I can't believe we just wrote a spell." She says with another giggle, which makes me giggle.

"Well if we're going to say the spell then I think we should get off the mattress before lighting the candles." Leah says, so we move off the mattress and onto the kitchen floor. It's cold and we giggle a little more at the feeling of the coldness on our skin. Okay, so maybe we were more drunk than I first thought.

We sit in a circle and Leah's about to light her candle when I stop her.

"They always burn it."

"What?" Ange and Lee ask me, both confused.

"The spell, the written copy of the spell." They still have no idea what I'm talking about and I wonder for a brief moment if they're simple, because I think it's obvious what I'm talking about, but apparently not, so I elaborate. "In Charmed when they write their own spells they burn the written copy to give the spell more power."

"That's a great idea!" Angela exclaims and she jumps up to grab a bowl from a cupboard. She sits back down in her place in our triangle and puts the bowl in the very middle of us, with each of our tea lights directly in front of each of us.

"I think if we've all got a candle each then we should all have our own copy to burn." Leah says, so I write the spell onto a piece of paper and Ange writes the spell onto a piece of paper and Leah goes to light her candle again.

"Wait." Ange stops her which makes Leah roll her eyes at being stopped again. "Maybe we should have a practice round of saying it, to get into rhythm with each other."

"We should definitely do that." I say, nodding my head enthusiastically, and even though she doesn't want to, Leah agrees. We try it out once and we're really out of sync with each other so we do it again and even though it's still bad Leah's clearly getting annoyed so we agree to just do it.

Leah lights her candle, then I do and then Angela does and once the candles are lit the whole atmosphere changes. I can't explain it, we just all got really serious and with a deep breath each and no real indication from anyone, we all starting chanting perfectly in sync.

"_Hear these words,  
Hear our cry,  
Spirits from the Quileute Tribe,  
Give us powers,  
Bless us three,  
Bless us for eternity."_

With the last line we all put our paper over our candles and they caught fire. We put them each into the bowl and they burnt out faster than I thought was possible. When the last piece of paper was burnt a gust of wind blew through the room, blowing the candles out and all the lights in the house flickered for a moment before going out.

I jumped at the sudden darkness, even the TV had turned off. Ange let out a nervous giggle as I gripped for the lighter to try and light the tea lights again.

"Probably just the fuses." Leah speaks, totally unbothered by the darkness, stupid wolf eyesight, as she gets up and goes to check the fuse box. Somehow even in complete darkness I manage to get my tea light lit again.

We stay quiet for the next few moments and breathe a sigh of relief as all the lights and the TV flick back on and Leah comes out of the basement.

"Like I said, just the fuses." I nod and we all laugh.

"That was crazy timing though." Angela says and we all share another laugh.

"Yeah, really crazy timing."

We clear away the candles and the bowl with the remains of the paper and I put the pen and the rest of the paper into a kitchen junk draw and we go back to watching Charmed and drinking vodka, although it's not long before we're all falling asleep with magic and spells and witchcraft on our minds.

**That was the first chapter of The Witches, let me know what you think!**

**GB!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Something was jabbing me in the ribs.

Something was jabbing me in the ribs _hard_.

I was going punch whatever was jabbing me in the ribs that hard.

"Wake up Swan, I want food." Okay, never mind, there was no way I was punching Leah, I would probably do more damage to my hand than to her and there was no way I was risking it. Instead I just grunted. "Come on Swan, I'm hungry here and we both know I can't cook for shit." I moan incoherently at Leah but she just jabs me in the ribs some more. "Get up, or do you want me to burn down your kitchen trying to make myself something?" At this point I really didn't care if she burnt down the whole house around me as long as I got to stay asleep. "I'll burn your favourite frying pan."

"Oh hell no, I'm up." I say, jumping up and opening my eyes as wide as physically possible to try to wake myself up.

"You are weird Swan, you don't care about your house but you do about a frying pan." Leah says with a scoff.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a good frying pan?" I ask her as I force myself onto my feet and grab the cup of coffee she offers me.

"I thought we'd both just established that I can't cook, so why the hell would I know anything about fucking frying pans, come on Swan, use your brain." She rolls her eyes and I want to throw my hot coffee at her, but, as it were, I was too tired to throw anything, the coffee was too precious and really, it probably wouldn't hurt her anyway.

If you haven't already noticed, I'm not a morning person.

"Leah it is," I check the clock. "Quarter to six in the morning what makes you think I even have a brain at this time? And while we're talking about the time, what in the world are you doing up so God damned early?"

"I have patrol in forty-five minutes but I need a decent breakfast first, as soon as you're done cooking you can go back to bed." I sigh but stomp over to the stove anyway. I know there's no getting out of this so I just grab everything I'll need for pancakes, bacon, egg, sausage, toast, and everything else I can think of and start cooking.

Leah eats as I cook and it takes forty of the forty-five minutes she has for her to feel adequately fed.

"Thanks for that Bella, I feel a whole lot better now, you can go back to bed if you want." I shake my head as Leah moves towards the back door.

"Nah, I'm awake now, think I might clean up and then get something to eat, might do some baking."

"You should definitely do some baking." Leah says and I laugh at the big smile she gives me.

"Okay, I'll do some baking."

"You'll bake some brownies."

"I'll bake some brownies."

"And some cookies."

"I'll bake cookies."

"And-"

"Leah go!" We laugh together and she nods.

"Alright, I'm going, I'll be back later though okay? So don't go anywhere, I'll be expecting lots of baked goods."

"Okay, I'll see you later." She grins and then runs out the back door into the woods and out of sight. I sigh as I look around the kitchen and then the living room. It's a mess and I know I've got my work cut out for me. Trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to disturb Angela I get to work.

I collect all the dishes first, then all empty packets and wrappers, I wash the dishes, brush and mop the kitchen floor, put a load of laundry on, take out the trash, go get a shower, make myself some breakfast and then start baking, all the while Angela is still sound asleep, softly snoring in the living room. Lucky bitch.

I bake.

And bake.

And then bake some more, until finally, at half past eleven, Angela comes stumbling in from the living room, her eyes squinting open and her hair looking like a rats nest on top of her head. She plonks herself into a seat at the table and gives me a pained moan.

"How you feeling Ange?" I ask her in the softest voice I can manage and she just moans again. "Want some aspirin?" I ask, using that same soft voice again. She nods her head then seems to regret it as she clutches the side of her head with her hands.

"Coffee." She mumbles out as I put the aspirin in front of her on the kitchen table so instead of a glass of water I pass her a cup of coffee. She swallows the aspirins dry then takes three big gulps of her coffee and sighs. "Time is it?" Her voice is croaky when she speaks and she grimaces as the noise hurts her head.

"Half past eleven." She doesn't respond, just gives me a slight nod of her head and then stays resting at the table while I continue to bake.

Just after twelve her head comes up from the table and she asks if she can have a shower, I say of course and she disappears for half an hour. When she comes back down dressed in light jeans and a purple tank top she looks a hell of a lot better.

"Thanks Bells." She says with a smile as I hand her another cup of steaming coffee and I offer her something to eat. "I know I've not had anything else but could I have some of those brownies please Bella, they smell amazing." I grin and pass over the big plate of brownies. She digs in, eating two in less than a minute.

"You feeling better then?" I ask and she nods her head while stuffing more brownie in her mouth.

"Much, thanks." She says through the brownie and I laugh as some crumbs fall out of her mouth. As she giggles at herself and blushes the back door opens and in strolls Leah.

"Nice one Swan." Leah says grabbing up three brownies and eating them faster than Ange did the others.

"Where did you go?" Angela asks, smiling at Leah while slowly munching on her third brownie. Leah gets up to grab some of the cookies I'd baked as well as a few muffins.

"Out for a run, I like to run." Angela takes the explanation without question and we start talking about the night before.

"You have to admit Leah, the lights going out like that was really freaky." I say as we talk about the 'spell' we cast the night before. We all knew it wasn't real and would never work but it was fun at the time.

"It was just a coincidence." Leah says, popping a piece of cookie in her mouth.

"We know that," Angela says with a smile. "But it was still pretty weird that the lights and the candles all went out right at that exact moment." Leah rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Yes, it was a little weird but it was just the fuses." I roll my eyes at Leah, she can never just agree.

"At least she admitted it was weird." Ange says and we grin at each other as Leah rolls her eyes at us.

"Whatever, what are we doing now?" Leah asks but we're given no time to think because someone starts banging on the front door. Leah sneers towards the front door and it's that look that lets me know who's here. I go to answer the door, knowing there's no use in ignoring it and hating that I can't even get one day with my friends without vampires interrupting.

The door swings open to reveal Edward, and hey, look, he's glaring at me again, just like yesterday.

"Hey, I thought I said I'd call you." I say to him as he stands as still as a statue on my front porch, looking seriously creepy might I add.

"No, Isabella, you never said you would call me, you said we would talk and I have been calling and texting and Alice has been calling and texting you all morning and you haven't answered so I came over to find out what was going on." The only part of him that moved the entire time he spoke was his mouth. That is some creepy shit and if what he said hadn't bothered me so much then I think I would have just stared at him.

"Edward I don't know how many times I have asked you not to call me Isabella, you know I hate it so please, just call me Bella, and I don't even know where my phone is so I didn't even know you were calling. Maybe next time you should just call once or twice and then wait for me to call you back when I'm no longer busy, which I still am."

"That's not good enough Isabella." He snapped out at me and I flinched back. "You are my girlfriend, you should answer me when I call you." That's when I noticed his eyes. They were pitch black. The heavy, metallic taste of blood filled my mouth and my stomach started to feel heavy and somehow I just _knew_ that in that moment all Edward wanted was to sink his teeth into my neck and drink my blood until I died, to get rid of me once and for all.

I stumbled back a few steps and Edward came a step towards me, entering my house even though we both knew he wasn't allowed.

"Leah." My voice was weak but Leah was beside me in a second with Angela not far behind. Edward glared at Leah.

"Mutt." He said as he continued to glare at Leah but the taste of blood in my mouth started to dissipate and when Leah put her body in front of mine and hid me from his view the heaviness in my stomach started to lessen.

"I think you should leave." Leah said, her voice strong and demanding leaving no room for argument. Edward continued to glare at her for a long moment, but, slowly, he lowered his eyes and took a step back.

"I'm sorry for barging in like that, I was just very worried." He looked up at me, his eyes slowly fading back to molten gold. He looked ashamed of himself. "Forgive me." He says in that honey sweet voice he uses so much that I usually love, but, I realise, I don't even like honey. And it's not even a request, not an apology, it's a demand, he's demanding my forgiveness.

Well, Edward Cullen is about to learn that he's in for some tough fucking luck.

"Just go Edward, I'll call you when I want to talk." The calm mask falls back onto his face and he nods.

"I'll be waiting for your call." He says calmly but I get a very strong feeling that he's anything but calm.

We watch him walk down the drive, get into his car and leave before we close the door and go back into the kitchen. I go to lean against the counter but Angela pulls me in for a hug and I gratefully hug her back, accepting her strength.

"Are you okay?" She asks after we've pulled away from each other.

"Yeah, thanks, he just, scared me is all." I shiver at the vivid picture I have in my head of his eyes and the feeling I got when he looked at me, so filled with hate.

"I'm not surprised, he looked really mad." Ange says and I sigh. "Why was he so mad?" She asks.

"Because I hadn't answered my phone when he called, not that I even know where my phone is."

"Nutter." Leah says which, even after that, makes us giggle a little.

We decide to watch a comedy and eat junk food to try and get our minds off what happened and then Angela had to go home.

"Do you really have to go?" I ask her. Aside from the whole Edward thing we'd been having so much fun I really didn't want it to end.

"Yeah, Saturday night's family night, but I'll see you at school on Monday Bella. Leah, it was great hanging out with you."

"Yeah, you too."

"We should definitely do this more often." I say to Angela as I hug her and then she's gone.

"Okay, now we can start getting ready for the bonfire." I turn to Leah as she heads up stairs and frown.

"Bonfire? What bonfire?"

"The bonfire down in La Push tonight."

"How come you're only just telling me about this?" I ask her as I follow her into my room, where she sits me down at my desk and grabs her duffle bag.

"Because Angela's only just left and I thought it would be rude to mention it in front of her." I frown even more and give Leah a disapproving look.

"Leah why wouldn't you just invite Angela? I thought you liked her."

"I do like her, I really do, I just don't know her very well yet, and it's a pack bonfire anyway so she couldn't come even if I wanted her too." Leah gets some hair products and make-up out of her bag.

"If it's a pack bonfire then how come you're inviting me?"

"Because you know the secret. Look, I wasn't even going to go, I never do, but you clearly need cheering up and getting out of here and I wouldn't go to this thing without you so it just sort of works out, relax okay?" I kept on frowning but I did try to relax as she did my make-up and my hair and then let me help her do hers.

By seven o'clock we were made-up, dressed and I had packed all the leftover cakes and things from earlier into Leah's car as a sort of peace offering to the pack and we were ready to go. We drove straight to First Beach to find it already filled with pack member and imprints and the bonfire already roaring.

I glanced at Leah to make sure she was okay and watched as her nervous eyes darted around all the people clearly looking for the Alpha, Sam, who also happened to be her ex-boyfriend that left her for her cousin. I knew this was going to be hard on her so I grab her hand and give it a squeeze to show her I'm here for her.

"We don't have to do this." I say softly, trying to keep my voice quiet so the rest of the Pack can't hear, although if the way a few faraway heads tilted in our direction was any indication I would say they could hear us perfectly fine.

"Yes, we do." Leah says. After taking one last deep breath and giving me one last smile she opens the car door, grabs a bunch of the containers with food in and heads towards the bonfire.

I follow her lead, picking up the rest of the containers and we trudge down the beach together. At some point as we walk towards the circle of people, everyone turns to look at us. It's a little unnerving, the way some people stare and others glare, but we hold our heads up high and keep walking. The first person to approach us is actually someone I know. Sort of.

Jacob Black is the son of my father's best friend and he comes over grinning a big sunny grin that kind of reminds me of Seth. It's the first time I've seen him in months and even though I had known he'd phased I hadn't actually seen him since before it had happened.

I had to crane my neck to look up at him since he'd gotten so very, very tall. I smile up at him and with a big grin on his face he seems to purposefully make eye contact with me, which is weird, and then the smile on his face falls a little, which is even weirder. He mumbles something to himself, something that sounded an awful lot like 'never mind' before giving me a warm, but ultimately less enthusiastic smile.

"It's good to see you Bella." Jacob says and then bends down to give me a hug. It's a little awkward because I barely know him but I try anyway.

"It's nice to see you too Jacob, how've you been?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Oh you know, just running around as a giant furball, how about you?"

"I've been alright."

"Good." That's when Jacob acknowledged Leah. "Hey Leah, surprised to see you at one of these, what made you decide to show up this time?" He speaks to her casually and it surprises me, I didn't think she really got on with any of the pack but they seem at least a little bit friendly. Leah stops staring across the bonfire at nothing to look Jake in the eye and reply. But as their eyes connect something strange happens, they both get this weird stunned look on their faces and it's like they're seeing each other for the first time.

The whole group goes silent and watches as a slow, languid smile comes over both their faces.

Something seems to snap Leah out of whatever trance she was in quickly though because she takes a small step away from Jacob and does a lot of blinking for a moment while Jacob looks on at her like her step away from him broke his heart. Weird.

"Holy shit." Leah says and I wonder what's bothered her so much. "How the fuck did that just happen?" She asks as she looks back up at Jacob.

"I have no idea." He says and the confusion is just too much for me.

"What happened?" I ask Leah and she looks at me like she'd forgotten I was even there.

"We imprinted on each other."

**Thank you all for reading and for the follows, favourites and reviews. Anything that may have confused you in this chapter will be explained in later chapters.**

**GB!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We imprinted on each other." Oh. Now it makes sense.

For those of you who don't know, imprinting is when a wolf recognises their soul mate, it's like an instant bond connecting them together, the wolf has no choice, they will be and do anything their imprint asks of them. Some, like Sam and Emily, Leah's ex and cousin, try to say it's instant love, other's, like Jared and Kim, the only other imprinted couple in the pack, say it's an instant attraction that quickly builds up to love. Of course I only know what Leah's told me and before now Leah has been very open about her absolute hatred for imprinting and all it stands for so I don't really know much.

"Awesome, is there any food here I'm starving." I say, trying to change the subject because the look on Leah's face and the heavy feeling in my stomach is telling me that she is very confused and torn right now and she does not need all these idiots staring at her and expecting something. And I know it works because a nice guy I've never met before comes over to me with a huge plate of food and offers me something from it. Everyone else's conversations start up again and Leah gives me a small smile in thanks.

"I'm Embry by the way." The nice guy with the food says and I smile at him while trying to shift the containers in my hands to reach for some food.

"Bella." I say, still struggling with the containers. He chuckles and, holding his plate in one hand, takes most of the containers off me with the other. "Thanks." I say and reach for a cheese burger taking a huge bite instantly.

"It's fine, what are in these anyway?" He asks while moving to put them down on a table not too far from us. I move with him to put down the last few I'm still holding.

"Cakes and stuff."

"You bake?" Embry asks while putting his plate of food down and opening one of the containers, peering inside. This one has chocolate chip muffins in and he picks one out, the biggest one, and takes a huge bite. His eyes go wide and he moans as he chews. He swallows and takes another huge bite, emitting another moan. "This is amazing." He says then continues to stuff his face.

"Thanks." Leah peers over my shoulder at what Embry's eating and when she sees she goes to the table, puts down all the containers she's holding and grabs two muffins out of the open container. She passes one to Jacob and grins.

"Bella's a great cook but nothing beats her baked goods. I, personally, think her brownies are the absolute best thing in the world." I blush at the compliment and continue to eat my burger.

"They're right Bells, this is amazing, where did you learn to bake?" Jake asks me as munches on the muffin Leah gave him. I shrug.

"I dunno, I was always the one who cooked for us when I lived with my mom and I always really liked cooking, baking just seemed to come hand in hand with that." Jake nods but they're all too busy stuffing their faces with my baked goods to answer.

Leah looks through all the containers to find the ones with the brownies in and when she does she dives into the first. She ate so many of those brownies earlier in the day that I had to make two extra batches before we came, she is seriously obsessed with them. Which I tell her.

"Seriously Leah? The brownies? God you're obsessed, you've been eating them all day why don't you get a couple burgers or something instead?" Leah gives me a look that says 'are you stupid' as Jake and Embry try to coerce a brownie or two off her so they can try them.

"Why would I want burgers when I can eat the best brownies in the whole universe." She gives me that look again and shoves the second container with brownies in it at Embry. "These are mine." She tells them about the brownies in the container she's holding and it seems even an imprint can't make a woman share her brownies.

"I totally understand why Leah is hogging these." Embry says as he chews on a brownie and Jake nods his head enthusiastically as he eats.

"Damn Bells, you gotta bake for us more often." Jake says and quickly grabs a few more brownies off Embry.

"Okay." I agree because I love baking and cooking and just generally being in a kitchen. It soothes me, kinda like cleaning does.

"Are you serious?" Embry says as another guy comes over with a big grin on his. He looks me up and down very obviously as I answer Embry.

"Yeah, why not. I love to bake, you love to eat, it works out great for everyone."

"Awesome." Embry says and then shoves the brownies under the new guy's nose. "Dude, you gotta try these." Embry says and the new guy grabs one and puts the whole thing in his mouth.

"Aww, bif if amafin!" I have absolutely no idea what the hell he just said while spraying us all with brownie crumbs, but he seems to like the brownies since he grabs another. "You made these?" He asks me once he's swallowed that whole brownie.

"Yeah."

"Cool, I'm Quil by the way, and you can cook for me any time darlin'." He winks at me and I can't help but laugh with Leah at the look he's giving me, like he's trying to be sexy with brownie all around his mouth and smeared across his teeth.

"I'll keep that in mind." I say as he stuffs the second one into his mouth, although he has the presence of mind to bite it this time.

Taking a bunch of the containers, we all go sit by the bonfire. The guys start sharing stories, mainly pack stories that Leah joins in on, but some are clearly of times that she missed out on, being the only female wolf isolates Leah from them all, and being forced into a group and then isolated by that group just means she doesn't attend anything that isn't mandatory, most of these pack stories came from the group just hanging out, when Leah wouldn't have been there. During some of the more amusing stories I could see the regret in her eyes, she knew she could have been there and she had decided not to be. But she continues to laugh and smile and share stories and I can see that she's glad she's here now.

A couple hours later, when it's fully dark, Quil grabs a last cookie and stands up.

"Well I gotta get going, gotta relieve Paul of patrol." He winks at me, says goodbye and then runs off into the woods munching on his cookie the whole way.

"He's a strange one." I say and Jake laughs as Leah nods. Embry just smiles.

"He's a really good guy though." Embry says and I can see how much he cares for Quil, I can see how much he cares for everyone here, like they really are his family.

"Yeah, I can see that." The conversation kept flowing and not long after Quil left I noticed another wolf turn up. I watched him for a moment as he went over to the food. He was just as tall and just as broad as the others but there was something different about him. He walked with purpose, like he owned the world but not in an overly arrogant way, his skin glowed in the fire light and he was, well, gorgeous. Really gorgeous.

He grabbed a plate, filled it with a bunch of burgers and hotdogs, ignoring the salad. He was munching on a hotdog when he came to my containers. He sifted through them, opening a few, until he got to one he liked. He opened a container of cupcakes, sniffed one and then took a huge bite. He must have liked it cause he added a bunch of them to his overloaded plate and then a few other things from the containers.

I stopped watching him then, since it was totally creepy of me, no matter how gorgeous he is. Jake and Leah seemed to be in their own little world by now, curled into each other and talking quietly. Leah had a huge smile on her face, which was so amazing to see, Leah never smiled like that, even on her best days when we'd be having a great time she still never smiled like that, it was great to see; Leah definitely deserved it.

And then it was ruined.

"Holy shit. What the fuck is going on here?" A deep voice asks, staring at Leah and Jake. I see Leah's jaw clench and she moves away from Jake a little. Jake looks up and glares at the new guy, who is the wolf that just arrived. "Woah, relax baby alpha, I'm just wondering." Jacob was instantly on the defensive.

"Well it's none of your business Lahote so move the fuck on." The new wolf held his hands up in surrender, but there was a mischievous grin on his face.

"Chill your bean, baby alpha, there's no need for that, I'm just making conversation." And he sits down in Quil's vacated seat. Right next to me. Not that he even notices me.

"Just leave it Paul." Jake says, clearly not liking this guy and wanting him to leave.

"Hey, this is my pack too, I have every right to wonder." I watch as Leah's jaw clenches and she glares at Paul.

"We imprinted on each other, okay?" Paul scoffs, not even considering what she says.

"Fuck off." He stares at Leah and Jake who just stare right back at him. "That's impossible, you've seen each other a million times since you both phased." Paul says and Leah just shrugs.

"Well it happened, can you leave us alone now please." Paul didn't even seem bothered by the clear dislike coming from Leah, like he was used to it.

"In a minute, it's a free country I can sit where I want." He takes a bite out of one of my cookies and makes a little moan. "W ho made these?" He asked.

"Bella." Leah says, nodding her head towards me. Paul glances down at me and I blush as I turn away so I can't see the look on his face; The one thing Leah had told me about Paul Lahote is that he hates everything to do with vampires, including me.

"Wow, the leach lover can cook, who knew?" Leah growls at him but he just laughs.

"I knew, and don't call her that, you don't know her." Leah says, glaring at Paul. I glance up and smile at her, glad that she stuck up for me.

"Hey, I'm just calling it how I see it." Paul says, as if that makes everything okay.

"No you're not, because you don't see it, you don't know Bella, or anything about her, or what she's been through, so shut your damn mouth Lahote." I can see that Leah's getting defensive, she's clenching her jaw and grinding her teeth which means if this Paul doesn't shut up soon he won't be so obnoxiously gorgeous much longer.

"Fuck me, look at you getting all defensive and shit, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were having your monthly." He smirks as we all watch Leah's face fall. I see a shininess enter her eyes like she's going to cry and I feel like killing this guy. Everyone in the pack knows that since Leah phased she doesn't have periods, she's been really worried that she'll never be able to have children now, and this arsehole has just thrown it in her face. I don't care what this guy says about me, but the second he said that I got angry, really angry, and I exploded.

"How dare you?" I roar as I stand protectively in front of Leah, as if my body can shield her from what he just said. "How fucking dare you? You insensitive, arrogant, stuck up piece of shit. How could you say something like that when you see inside her head every single day? Is there not a kind bone in your body? Is there absolutely no sympathy inside you that you would say something like that? Do you really care so little about someone who's supposed to be like family to you all? Huh?" I stand there, expecting an answer, but all he does is stare at me. "Well?" I ask and he blinks, like he's only just realised I was even talking. "Did you even hear a word I just said?" I asked him, glaring at him.

"Uh, Bella?" Leah says but I don't turn around to look at her because I know that look that Paul is giving me, I saw it just hours before on both Leah and Jake's faces. I turn to Leah hoping she's going to give me a different explanation, any other explanation for why he's looking at me like a starving man looks at food. It's as I turn that I see the shimmer in the air around Leah, Jake and I, and I realise two things at once.

There is a purple bubble covering the area around Leah, Jake and I and Paul Lahote, clearly the arsehole of the Pack, just imprinted on me.

**Sorry it took forever, hope you enjoyed it, if you have any questions feel free to review or PM me, I will answer all questions.**

**GB!**


End file.
